Studies of vitamin E nutrition and biological function have led to the discovery of a binding protein for alpha-tocopherol in rat liver supernatant. In other studies, alpha-tocopherol and gamma-tocopherol were compared for their ability to prevent lipid peroxidation in the red cell membrane. Alpha-Tocopherol was 38% as active as gamma-tocopherol.